Little House - On the Planet of the Apes
by georgeff
Summary: The Ingall's and the Wilders are heading to Benton Iowa after a Major Drought hits Walnut Grove, but end up Four Thousand Years in the Future on the Planet of the Apes.


**Little House: On the Planet of the Apes**

 **The last two weeks had been very hard for the Ingalls Family. Their crops had failed so much and the Mill had been closed. Walnut Grove had suffered a major blow to its economy from the Railroad embargo and they had to temporarily move to Winoka right around the time Mary had gone blind. Walnut grove had now faced is biggest crises. A major drought had hit very hard and crops failed a lot worse. Even more Worse Judd Larabee had stolen whatever Money Walnut Grove was barley able to make and a lot of Farmers had moved away to try and find work.** **"Oh Charles, I really wish that we didn't have to move away again"Caroline said with a lot of Sadness. " I can Understand how you feel Caroline, but we have no other choice" Charles Responded.**

 **Charles was continuing to load the Wagon when Mr Olsen dropped by to Visit. "hey Charles, I just thought that I would drop by before you left" "Thanks Nels" Charles responded. " I can't believe that the Weather and Larabee would do this to our town which is even worse than the Railroad embargo that we faced before hand" Nels said with a sad tone.**

 **Mary and Adam were living in New York and Laura and Almonzo still lived in Walnut Grove, but had their own Farm. They were going to be joining the Ingalls Family on their Journey to Benton Iowa which is were Mary went to the Blind School and were she met Adam. The Ingalls and the Wilders would be staying there for a few Months and then return to Walnut Grove Hopefully. "We better head off before it get's dark later today" Mr Ingalls said. "Carrie, we need to get going" Mrs Ingalls called out when she saw Carrie standing at Bandit's Grave. The very Hot Weather had taken a deadly toll on the Ingalls dog and Carrie and Grace were affected a lot. Albert wasn't going with the Ingalls because he was at the University studying to become a Doctor.**

 **The Ingalls approached the Wilders Farm just as Almonzo had finished packing the Wagon. "Hello Charles" Almonzo Called out as he climbed into the Wagon. "Hello Almonzo, I'm glad that you and Laura decided to join us" Mr Ingalls said. I only wish we didn't have to deal with this drought and Larabee stealing the Money from the Town" Laura said in a very sad tone. "I know, but things I'm sure will get better" Mrs Ingalls responded.**

 **As the Ingalls and the Wilders were heading down the road towards the Town of Springfield Charles noticed what appeared to be a strange cloud which had flashing lights in it. "Charles, it looks like a storm cloud" Mrs Ingalls said. "I can't be, storm clouds don't form on the ground, I don't even hear any thunder coming from it" Mr Ingalls responded. Before anyone knew it both Wagons went through the brightly lit clouds within it were sounds swirling around them, but when they exited Mr Ingalls saw the Road ahead and was Surprised to see that the Trees were a lot bigger than when he saw them just a minute before along with a rusted structure with Vegetation on it that resembled a Gas station. Carrie looked out the back of the Wagon and noticed several Horses with riders approaching from behind, but when they got closer they appeared to have faces that looked like Gorillas and they wore black Leather and Purple Uniforms and had long thick sticks hanging from their belts. "Pa, there's some Gorillas on Horses coming" Carrie said in a somewhat scared tone. "Carrie, there is no such things as Gorillas riding Horses" Mr Ingalls said. "Hold it Right there!" called a Deep Voice from Ahead. "Charles!" Mrs Ingalls called in a Surprised and Scared tone when they approached three Gorillas on Horseback. One Wore a large metal Helmet. The Ingalls and the Wilders Immediately stopped when one of them pointed a Gun at them.**

" **Just what the Hell gives you the Right to stop us?" Mr Ingalls asked in a firm tone Pointing his Rifle at the Gorilla along with Almonzo who Pointed his Rifle at another Gorilla who was Approaching them.**

 **One of the other Gorillas from behind Immediately pointed his Rifle at Laura. "Unless you want me to shoot her, put your weapons down!" The Gorilla ordered. "Almonzo, we better do what they say" Mr Ingalls said as he and Almonzo Immediately withdrew their Rifles. "General Urko, what should we do with these Humans?" the first Gorilla asking the one with the helmet. "we should take them to Dr** **Zaius** **" he responded. "You two, Guard these Human Children and you three, Guard the other Wagon" Urko Ordered. The two Gorilla Soldiers Guarded the back of the Ingalls Wagon While the other Three Guarded the Back of the Wilders Wagon. "Follow us Humans" Urko ordered. "Will you mind telling me what this is all about?" Mr Ingalls asked. "You were Trespassing near Ape City's Crop Fields, we don't allow Humans near there, our Crops have been Ravaged to many times by Humans" Urko answered. "We were in no way going to raid your crops, we were on our way to Benton Iowa when we went through this strange cloud and ended up here" Mr Ingalls told Urko. "You expect us to believe that" Urko's Lieutenant responded. "They are telling the truth Urko, I saw them come from that strange cloud" A Gorilla Scout told The Lieutenant. "How do you know that?" Urko responded. "I also saw them myself" The Gorilla Scout said riding up fast. The Ingalls, Wilders and the Gorillas approached Ape City. What the Ingalls and Wilders saw was very shocking to them. There were several Apes Walking about, some riding Horses and Some with what looked like cage wagons with Humans Acting like Animals being pulled by Horses and the City looked like it was made of ceramic clay. They stopped in front of a small Building were another Ape in a Beige and tan leather overcoat with Brown symbol sashes on each side and two other apes approached them. The Apes were not like Urko or his soldiers. One was an Orangutan and the two others were Chimpanzee's. One Chimpanzee was Female name Zira and the other was a Male named Cornilious. "Dr** **Zaius** **, we found these Humans near our crops and when I questioned them they pulled weapons on us" Urko told the Orangutan. "We were only defending ourselves, plus we had no intention of raiding your crops, we arrived here just before your soldiers stopped us" Mr Ingalls told Dr** **Zaius** **. "How do you expect me to believe you?"** **Zaius** **asked. "It's the truth Sir, we were just passing through, we were on our way to a city called Benton Iowa" Mrs Ingalls said. "What is Benton Iowa?" Urko asked. "It's a small city in our time Period" Almonzo told them. "Out of all my Years of Human research I have never seen any like them, they seem Civilized and Intelligent" The Female Chimpanzee name Zira told** **Zaius** **. "Ma, why are they doing this to us" Carrie asked in a Scared tone as grace began to cry. "Quiet young Female Humans!" Urko yelled loudly. "You don't need to yell at my Daughters, they're just scared!" Mr Ingalls yelled back. "You don't give the orders here, we do" Urko's Lieutenant responded. "That will be enough Lieutenant!"** **Zaius** **firmly told him. "Wait, I do know who one of you is, Your Laura Ingalls Wilder, I read about you in the Old Archives" Another Orangutan named Dr Maximus said removing from a cloth bag what looked like a book which looked pretty worn out, but it had Laura's Picture on the back. It was Laura's Remembrance Book. " I know what this is, I wrote that Book" She told Maximus. 'That Strange Cloud was created by an Alien device I found on one of my Archialogical expeditions, I must have accidently activated it," Cornelious told** **Zaius** **. "If you let us go back through it we'll be back in our time period away from your crops" Mr Ingalls told** **Zaius** **. "I agree, these Humans didn't know about us until we stopped them, let them go back were they came from and then destroy the device after that" Urko responded. We'll escort you to the place were you entered from. Urko offered. Thank you General" Mr Ingalls responded. The Ingalls and the Wilders arrived back at the time cloud. "Were Sorry about this, it's just that we've had Problems with Humans Ravaging our Crops, their just Animals, not like you and your Family"** **Zaius** **said. That's OK Doctor, we understand" Mrs Ingalls responded. The Ingalls and the Wilders then entered the Cloud in the reverse direction and exited. Mr Ingalls Immediatly Recognized the Farm in the area were he saw the Rusted Plant covered structure. "Were back" Mr Ingalls said. "Why don't we head back to Walnut Grove, I don't see why we can't stay there" Almonzo said. As the Ingalls and the Wilders were heading back they saw the time cloud disappear in the Distance. When they returned to Walnut Grove things were the same except that there was no Major Drought and Farmers Crops were OK, plus Judd Larabee was gone. A farmer who rode to town said he saw Larabe enter that strange cloud just before it was gone. When the Ingalls arrived back at their Farm Bandit was waiting for them near the barn. "Ma, Bandit is ok" Carrie said in a very excited way.**

 **Back in the Future Larabee was captured by Urko and his Soldiers. "You can't just keep me here you damb dirty Apes" He said in a threatening tone. "yes we can, we caught you raiding our crops" Urko told him. "I was hungry" Larabee responded just as he ran off. Urko's Lieutenant shot him in the head rendering him severely brain damaged and acting like an Animal. Ceaser finally destroyed the device before opening a large case he found in an old tree next to the remains of an old and severely rusted weather station during an Archialogical exhibition which was the keepsake tree back in the Ingalls time. Ceaser studied the photographs of the Ingalls, Wilders and many other townsfolk of Walnut grove along with three copies of Walnut Groves News Paper and other various items Walnut Groves Children left in it. After the Ingalls returned Ceaser Wondered what it was Really like back in their Time Period. He got that Chance when he studied Laura's Remembrance Book.**


End file.
